


Sunny days

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [5]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, something a little sad but fluffy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: The way they support each other over the years haven't changed at all .A story for my friends





	Sunny days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for a friend.
> 
> I hope you like this little story.

The day was cold like always in this cursed city. Cursed like his own veins, once with cancer and now with that poison that he injected in his fragile body by himself.

The sky was cloudy and rainy but he had been sit in the roof of a strange house, he doesn't care the rain, neither the cold wind.

He took his knees and buried his head between them.

The way he felt alone ever have stopped. That emptiness have been full just for some friends, unfortunately for him everything ends in betrayal.

Until now.

The rain ended suddenly, also the cold wind. He have been sheltered with a heavy coat.

Kirk felt surprised, so raised his head.

There he was, that rare man who saved him in the docks some time ago. Superman, Hernán Guerra.

“The sun in person” Kirk thought 

The rain became a drizzle in Kirk’s mind in front of that powerful being.

\- I was flying over Gotham in cause I could see you again. Lucky I am that you have chosen a roof to sit - Superman smile at him, the rain run through his black hair and his forehead, through his eyes the rain run in a different way.

“Are you crying too?” Kirk ask to the stranger man just in his own mind.

Superman invited him to his apartment like the first time.

They talked, drank and ate together. Kirk didn't know from where but his new friend got some blood for him and since he was grateful for kill his hunger he didn't ask.

The night fall quickly and Kirk’s body was tired but relaxed on Guerra’s apartment.

\- Do you wanna stay? - Hernán’s voice catched Kirk’s attention from the sound on the t.v.

Kirk just nodded with a shy smile, he didn't want to back to his loneliness. 

Hernán was about to invite him to watch a movie together but he heard an emergency in the city, so he had to leave for a while.

\- You can stay Kirk. It won't take long.

\- Dont worry. I’ll just take another beer. 

Superman smile at him.In a second he was dress up with his blue uniform.

\- Perfect. Just don't go. 

Kirk smile at him nodding.

Langstrom was thinking too much this day. He liked to spend time with him, he wanted to believe that this man would not hurt him like others; after all Superman saved his life. But how could he know? He couldn't.

With all this things and feelings Kirk took place in the couch and fall asleep quickly, letting half of his beer in the living room table and the TV on a news’ channel.

Hernan smiled to that sight when he arrived, Langstrom seem to him a very good guy, smart and lonely. So he felt some kind of peace watching him asleep in his couch.

Hernan took off his coat, got closer to Kirk, walking through the place and sit on the small table.

Kirk’s pale and cold face seem to call Hernán’s attention with urgency.

Hernán’s fingers touched the cold skin slowly trying not to waking him up, his fingers felt the fresh skin, they mark a path on Kirk’s chin and cheeks. His mind decide to stand up to reach Kirk’s nose with his lips . . .and maybe something more . . . just maybe.

In middle of his dreams Kirk sense Hernan’s aroma, a hand on his face, and those kisses. When he opened his eyes was morning already, he was in a bed covered with a soft blanket. 

He sit on the bed to see through the room's door Hernán on the couch who wave a hand and give him a smile just to say . . . 

\- Buenos días

Kirk was ashamed, but he answered.

\- Good morning

His cheeks blush like fire to remember that he fall asleep where Hernan was, his face could still feel the touch and those kisses. Kirk was ashamed indeed with all this thoughts but his heart wasn't cold anymore, nor his eyes were raining. 

He could feel a different atmosphere on himself, didn't know why but he feel loved by that man who was saying a lot of things with a smile, which made him remember what he thought the second time he saw Superman, the sun.

******

Many years after, after a meeting with the president. Hernán seem stressed while he and Kirk were walking in the Metropolis’ Park, one beside to the other.

\- Do you realize it’s been years since I met you? - Kirk try to distract Hernán from his worries.

\- You are always counting the years, Langstrom. - Hernán said, not following Kirk’s plan. 

\- Well, Do you remember the first time you kiss me?

Now with this try, Kirk got Hernán’s attention, who gave Kirk a seductive smile.

\- Not that occasion, the very first time. - Kirk exclaimed

\- Yeah, now I remember - Hernan answered sitting on the grass in a silent section of the park. - A kiss on the nose, then the forehead, then your right cheek, then the left one.- He continue while he was kissing the vampire in the way his words describe. - Why didn't I kiss your lips, sweetheart??

\- Because we had just met each other maybe? - Kirk answered, the cheeks red like his eyes. He could feel the grass through his shirt, and the warm of Hernán’s body in top of him.

\- Maybe. Maybe what I wanted was that you watched me with those blood eyes and that you kiss me first. - Hernan answered with his usual big smile which was just for Kirk.

“That smile” Kirk thought. He take a moment to watched him, to caress Hernan’s face slowly. The way the sun touched his skin make Kirk just feel more love for that man.

\- What’s wrong Kirk??

\- Since I met you. I count the years because you make that even the rainy days can become a sunny ones for me

\- How do I do that amor? - Hernán laughed sincerely 

\- Easily . . . - Kirk turn around the positions, kissing him, tasting his best friend, his partner, his warmth - . . . you are my sun, the sun of my days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
